


终将被雨淹没

by MrKakuya



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKakuya/pseuds/MrKakuya
Summary: 再次梦到萨菲罗斯的时候，我的梦里下着雨。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 19





	终将被雨淹没

**Author's Note:**

> 克劳德第一人称，一个画面。

再次梦到萨菲罗斯的时候，我的梦里下着雨。

我已经很久没有做过梦了。在此之前的很长一段时间里，我感受过最接近梦境的情形是一种身不由己的混沌。在那些清醒的噩梦里，萨菲罗斯的声音如同脑海中的潮水，裹携着我走向深渊。

再早一些呢？我几乎已经不记得少年时代的事情了。也许在尼布尔海姆村里，我蜷缩在家中阁楼的小床上时也曾梦到过他。那时候的梦一定是阳光明媚的，因为在一切开始之前，萨菲罗斯曾经在我每个成为大英雄的梦里闪耀。

但现在这个梦不同于以往的任何一种情形。因为首先，我没有感觉到那种站在理智边缘的、摄人心魄的混沌。其次，梦里在下着雨。

滂沱大雨之中，我和萨菲罗斯对视着。我应该感觉到雨水的寒冷，但比起寒冷，我更多地感受到一种浑身湿透的沉重。我动弹不得，雨水从湿透的刘海上滴淌下来，模糊了视线。萨菲罗斯的银发也在雨水的重量下结成了绺，散乱的发丝贴在脸颊上。

“克劳德，”他的唇形这么说，他的声音被大雨淹没。

我从来没有见过他现在这个样子。仔细想来，我此前没有见过他任何略逊于完美的样子。之前即使是疯狂，他的周身也散发着一种不容置疑的气质，锐利得可以斩断一切；而不是像现在，像我一样站在雨中，被雨淋得透不过气来。

萨菲罗斯伸出手，拂开了我眼前的发丝。我有一瞬间想要瑟缩，想伸手去身后握住刀柄，但那种冲动只浮现了一刹那就被雨水冲散了。我站在原地，不知为何确信他不会伤害我，至少在这个梦里不会。

“克劳德，”他重复了一遍我的名字，一滴水珠从他颤动的睫毛上坠落下来。我读不懂他的神情，唯一能确定的是他脸上并没有以往那种疯狂的微笑。他的嘴角微微下撇，发梢滴落的雨水让他给人一种泫然欲泣的错觉。

你也会哭吗？你有什么理由悲伤呢？我想问他，但是没有开口。我只是侧过头去，把脸颊靠进他的掌心里。

他的指腹摩挲着我的脸颊，托着我下巴的手指微微用力，引导我抬起头来。我直视着他的眼睛，等待着。我不知道我在等什么，也许是他没有说出的那句话，一个吻，或者一片放晴的天空。

“当你再次睁开眼的时候……”

他没有开口，但这句话在我梦境的每个角落里回荡。

当我再次睁开眼的时候，将会面对一个你不存在的世界。

雨滴落进了眼睛里，我感觉到本不应该存在的痛觉。我深吸了一口气，想再看他一眼，但疼痛让我不得不闭上眼睛。

耳边逐渐响起了鸟鸣声。接着是人声，车声，楼下酒吧里杯盘碰撞发出的叮当声。

我睁开眼，面对雨停之后，星痕症候群消失的第一天。

\- 完 -

**Author's Note:**

> 看到女装新pv以后我的人生就剩下等re发售一个意义了。从看AC开始断断续续萌了十年SC，因为比较云玩家所以一直没写过东西，希望等re出来可以恢复生产力。
> 
> 灵感来自植松伸夫创作FF7RE主题曲Hollow的采访，“我脑内一直想着一场荒凉的大雨，而克劳德置身其中”。好爱这个画面。


End file.
